Realidad o Ficcion una vida llena de mentiras
by Shermie.ayl
Summary: la historia de cuatro jovenes superdotados en el que un dia sin pensarlo sus caminos se cruzan y descubren sus increibles habilidades.


**solo debo decir que en este fic habra personajes de todos los videojuegos a exepcion de FIFA jaja ok**

**bueno m boy **

**adios**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noctis.- estas segura que quieres entrar?  
Rain.- supongo que es l o mejor para mi y para mi padre Noctis.- mmm eso fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando nos escapamos de la academia Rain.- esos eran otros tiempos, ademas todo ha cambiado ahora...

(FLASBACK)

R.-Genesis?  
G.-si?  
R.-y Stella?  
G.-Rain debes entender que ella no podra volver a la academia nunca mas R.-pero esque ella no tuvo la culpa la culpa fue.  
Sephiroth.- de quien fue la culpa se?rita Rinslet R.-deee...de nadie S.-eso es simplemente imposible alguien fue el culpabre del asesinato y estoy seguro que usted sabe mas de eso que la propia Stella R.-aaa no lo siento pero yo no se nada, buenas noches -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R.-Noctis tu cres que ella lo hiso por venganza N.-mmm te refieres al asesinato?  
R.-si, bueno es decir ella misma lo confeso y lo hiso con mucho rencor ademas lo ultimo que le dijo fue que desearia poderlo hacer sufrir mas de lo que ella sufio por el N.-puede ser pero ya no podremos saber mas sobre eso seguramente la mandaran a la prision, sera juzgada por los Dioses o la mataran N.-sabes es mejor no pensar en eso R.-mmm tal vez tengas razon, pero al final ella es mi amiga y tengo que aberiguar que paso

(SUENA LA SE?L DE ALERTA NORMALMENTE UTILIZADA PARA UNA INVASION O EL ESCAPE DE UN CRIMINAL)

R.-que cres que haya pasado?  
N.-no lo se R.-ire a preguntarle a Genesis N.-si

(se escucha el golpe de la puerta)

N.-Stella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R.-Genesis que ocurre?  
G.-Rain debo hablar con tigo R.-Ehhh?  
G.-acompa?me R.-si

--------------------------------------

G.-Rain las cosas en la academia no van bien R.-a que te refieres? que esta ocurriendo?

G.-la mission que les asignaron no era solo la de ir a buscar a Prince, a Stella le asignaron una mission oculta de la que ustedes no se podian enterar

R.-que tipo de mission? Genesis

G.-la de matar a su padre R.-Ehhhhh G.-el padre de Stella es uno de los mejores soldados que tenia esta academia incluso mejor que Sephiroth se decia que su poder podria igualar al de un Dios es por esta razon que Sephiroth decidio mentirles a los Dioses sobre una supuesta traicion y asi evitar que Sephiroth fuera sustituido, los Dioses decidieron desterrarlo ya que creyeron en la palabra de Sephiroth. Pero el padre de Stella parece que decidio vengarze de el y los Dioses secuestrando a uno de los mas importantes Subordinados de Sephiroth: Prince.  
ya que el pensaba asi atraer a Sephiroth, pero esto jamas sucedio, Sephiroth fue mas inteligente y decidio mandar a Stella a matar a su padre ya que sabia que el no daria a su propia hija, pero esta desobedecio la orden de Sephiroth y al reencontrarse con su padre decidio matar a Prince.

R.- es por eso que Stella lo mato, por eso la ivan a juzgar.

G.- si y es por lo mismo que te pido que la vayas a buscar, ella escapo de la Academia para ir en busca de su padre R.- si pero se que si lo encuentra estara bien

G.- ahora es mejor no sacar conclusiones R.-a que te refieres Genesis G.- a que el padre de Stella puede estar buscando venganza y puede que intente usarla para llevarla a cabo.

R.-entiendo

G.- bien nadie notara tu ausencia en un par de horas, tal vwez y tengas hasta el dia de ma?na para intentar alejarte

R.- si

G.- mantente comunicada con migo por medio de la telepatia R.- pero aun no se como controlarla a distancia

G.- es por eso que no iras sola Noctis te acompañara

R.- aaa entendido

G.- ahora vete y recuerda no te detengas por nada puede que te topes con muchas ilusiones

R.-si no te preocupes Genesis tuve al mejor maestro de toda la Academia hasta luego, Genesis.

(Rain sale corriendo de la habitacion)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.-Lista R.-aaa si ya N.-muy bien Genesis te dio alguna pista?  
R.-no solo dijo que nos mantendriamos en contacto por la telepatia N.- bien creo que eso es suficiente, vamonos R.-aaahhh si

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Nero.-Rain

Rain.-amm

Lighting.-que te sucedio

Noctis.-no importa hay que continuar

Nero.-mmm claro Rain.-(en voz baja) gracias Noctis

Noctis.-por que aun no lo olvidas

Rain.-ehhh como quieres que lo olvide

Noctis.-escucha ya deja eso en el pasado si descubren de donde venimos nos odiaran y no creo que quieras que Nero se aleje de ti o si?  
Rain.-aaa a mi no me gusta

Nero.- ey chicos que les sucede es por el otro lado

Lighting.-(pensando) mmm que les pasara estan muy raros desde que les dijieron que supieron que vendriamos a este lugar mmm ey chicos aqui hay una puerta abierta y es facil de abrir!

Rain.-aaa?

Noctis.-demonios esto solo traera mas recuerdos para Rain

Nero.- dijiste algo?

Noctis.-...no nada solo que Rain y yo estamos cansados los esperaremos aqui, esta bien?

Lighting.-ah, no pueden!

Rain.- por que?

Lighting.-por que... te necesito... me refiero a que seguro necesitaremos tu poder y el de Noctis

Nero.-mmm tal vez que opinan

Rain.-esta bien (camina hacia la entrada) entremos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bien bueno pss esto fue el primer capitulo **

**debo decir que los personajes los eh tomado de distintos videojuegos ok**

**y pss espero que les guste tratare de actualizar cada semana, bueno eso si mi historia les gusta **

**ok**

**bye**


End file.
